


От всего сердца

by Helga_Mareritt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, all Spriggan12 are involved, het and slash are platonic, or there isn't any het and slash at all
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Найнхарт искренне и со всей широтой души влюблён в своих коллег по отряду.





	От всего сердца

Найнхарт влюблён в Брандиш, потому что невозможно не влюбиться в такое декольте. Влюблён в Димарию, потому что рядом с ней чувствует, что идёт по лезвию ножа, и в Ирэн, потому что с ней — даже не лезвие, а разверзающаяся под ногами бездна (хорошо, что она нечасто бывает в Вистарионе — часто он бы это не выдержал).  
Влюблён в Августа, в его несравненные знания о магии и силу, выходящую за разумные пределы. Влюблён в Джейкоба, потому что тот уморительно смешон в своей реакции на женские тела, и в Бога Серену, который не менее смешон в своей театральности.  
Влюблён в Браддмана, потому что в такую жуткую тварь тоже невозможно не влюбиться. Влюблён в Ракейда, в его полудетскую наивность во всём, что не касается магии, и в те еле заметные несоответствия и противоречия, которые окружают «сына императора».  
Влюблён в Азира — в непокорную до безумия стихию войны, — и в Вару, потому что за бесконечными масками-личностями не разгадать, какой тот настоящий.  
Найнхарт искренне и со всей широтой души влюблён в своих коллег по отряду.  
Кроме Инбера.  
 _То, что он чувствует к Инберу, он избегает облекать в слова._


End file.
